1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using a stencil mask, a stencil mask used the method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and method for manufacturing the stencil mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method in which a stencil mask (or an aperture) having an opening is set at a certain distance on a substrate and an ion implantation is carried out, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, in a process where a MOSFET in which its electrically conductive types of a channel within the same substrate are different or a MOSFET in which its threshold voltages are different is manufactured, when an ion implantation of an impurity is carried out into a well, a channel or Poly-Si.
In the case where a stencil mask is used in the ion implantation process in the manufacturing for a semiconductor device, it is carried out by employing a stencil mask having an opening limited to a region for ion implantation of the object of a substrate to be processed. Specifically, in the desired ion implantation region, ions are implanted through the opening of a stencil mask, and in a region for non-ion implantation, ions are shielded by a stencil mask shielding portion. However, on the stencil mask for shielding an ion, shielded ions are accumulated by repetitive ion implantations. Damages are also accumulated by shielded ions repeatedly crushing. As a result, after a plurality of ion implantation processes, the stencil mask is deformed and the ion implantation cannot be carried out with a high precision for positions.
For example, as shown in FIG. 39, when an impurity ion 4204 is implanted into a Si substrate 4201 on which an isolation region 4202 is formed through the opening of a stencil mask 4203 interspatially installed, if a distortion is generated on the stencil mask 4203, since the position of the opening is displaced, an ion implantation region 4205 is not formed over the whole desired region, and a non-ion implantation region 4206 is formed. Moreover, depending on the shape of rough coating pattern, a problem is occurred that an n-type impurity is implanted over to a region in which a p-type region is to be formed.
As a result, the electric characteristics of a manufactured semiconductor product are varied, or the product poorly operates. Therefore, a stencil mask becomes unusable after it is used in the process of a plurality of ion implantations. The cost of manufacturing a stencil mask is converted to the cost of a manufacturing a semiconductor device, it leads to the rise of the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device.
Moreover, in the case of a stencil mask employing a SOI substrate, since it is shielded by a thin film portion region having an opening and a supporting portion for supporting the thin film portion region in which the oxide film is an insulating film, its electrical conductivity and thermal conductivity are poor, and when it is used in the manufacturing process of a semiconductor, there has been a problem that the deformation due to the heat occurs or the ability of pattern formation is lowered due to the accumulation of charges.
By the way, in the manufacturing for a semi-conductor device employing charged particles represented by ion implantation process, it is required that the desired particles uniformly reach to the region of the object. Therefore, it is needed that the uniformity is confirmed, that is, the amount of particles is measured by spatial separation, and when it does not have the desired uniformity, the uniformity should be maintained by performing the adjustment of the particle generation source within the apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device and the transport system of the particles on the basis of the measured signal. Moreover, in order to maintain the uniformity of the processing state among a plurality of processing substrates, it is required that the amount of particles reaching to the processing substrate is finely and precisely measured.
For the confirmation of this uniformity and the definition of the number of the particles reached to the substrate, there is a method of confirming the state of the substrate to be processed using another measurement device by actually performing the processing to the substrate to be processed. However, in this case, since the time is taken from the processing to the measurement, it is difficult to re-adjust the device on the basis of the result.
Therefore, it is desirable that the measurement for the uniformity is performed within the device, the re-adjustment of the device is performed on the basis of the measurement of the results and the uniformity is measured again. For the measurement of the uniformity within the device, there is a method of evaluating the uniformity by measuring the output from the probes, for example, such as Faraday gauges or the like arranged in lines for measuring the electric charge amount of the particles passing through the specific region.
However, since these probes measure the valence electrons, any information concerning with the neutralized particles cannot be obtained. On the other hand, for example, in the ion implantation process, an ion may be neutralized due to the influence of the residual gas in the device, and the neutralized particles also act similarly as the ion does to the substrate to be processed. Therefore, a probe capable of measuring particles including the neutral particles has been required. Moreover, it has been desired that the spatial resolution is enhanced upon the measurement along with the miniaturization and refinement of a semiconductor element, however, it has been difficult to miniaturize a probe for it.
As described above, it has been desired that in-plane distribution of the number of the neutral particles and the charged particles reached to the semiconductor substrate is measured and the number of particles reached to the semiconductor substrate is precisely controlled.
As described above, in the case where a stencil mask is used in the ion implantation process a plurality of times, the distortion of the mask is generated, and the ion implantation position with respect to the semiconductor substrate is deviated, thereby making the electric characteristics of the semiconductor products to be varied or making the product poorly operate. Therefore, in order to lower the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device, a stencil mask capable of being made in a cheap cost or a stencil mask having a long life has been desired.
Moreover, there has been a problem that an ability of pattern formation is lowered due to the deformation with heat and the accumulation of electric charges caused by electrification.
A device for measurement capable of measuring an in-plane distribution of the number of the neutral particles and the charged particles reached to the substrate has been required.